Forsaken Feelings
by PPLyra
Summary: Lina Dragon Slaved everyone after the horrifying performance she and Amelia done. Zelgadis and Gourry were nowhere to be seen. It was only Lina and Amelia left to look for them afterwards. Then something unexpected happened when Amelia's cape fell on them...


_**Notes:**__ (Set after the Forbidden Dance episode.)_

_PiPa sighed to herself as she was making a new FanFic of her favourite Slayers Shipping, Amelia and Lina._

_After hours or probably days... of absolutely no written work on her project, she stood up from her bed and began to pull her hair in frustration while she was walking around her bedroom. She grind her teeth and growled at herself. "Damn it, I just don't know how to start this freakin' story!" she cried out, to no-one in particular. She trashed in her room, trying to think of ideas for her Fic. "If I don't start this... I'm going to be pissed!" she sighed and sat her butt back down on her bed and rapidly began to type on her iPhone's keyboard with her thumbs to type meaningless words in her notes that she couldn't even read._

_After a while of typing, PiPa groaned at herself again. She was in an irritable mood as she hit the Delete button icon with her right thumb to remove her previous work. She scratched her head and begun to type again, this time it was slow and steady. "Ahh!" she happily said to herself, then stopped a minute later. "Gods!" she stood up again, making the pillow beside her to tumble over the bedroom floor._

_"Miss PiPa! You can't just type the scene of me and Miss Lina kiss! You have to have a great plot for the start of a great story!"_

_"Wah?! Who said that?!" PiPa fell on her bedroom floor and she used her hands for support her fall. She crawled backwards on her butt straight onto a wall faster than an eye could see._

_"Oh, come on! Don't you recognize my voice?"_

_"Wait... Mia?" PiPa blinked a few times. She smacked her forehead against her rigid palm. "I'm starting to lose it... Yeah, maybe I'm just jaded and hallucinating, too..." She sat there for a while, trying to take it all in. "Gods..."_

_"Finish your Fic already! Your readers are waiting!"_

_PiPa knew she was really losing it. Voices that lingered in her mind like that... totally not normal. "Well, isn't the champion of justice the impatient one?!" she exclaimed and got back up on her feet. She sat on her bed again and typed new words in her project. "If only there's a way to get straight into the kissy scene without having to put a lot of garbage plot in the beginning..."_

_"Just start on an ordinary... Oh, how about that episode when Miss Lina and I sang that song?! Then extend that into ten pages!"_

_"T-T-Ten pages?!" PiPa stammered loudly at herself. Her voice echoed in her empty bedroom._

_"It's worth a try."_

_"Okay, Voice-Of-Mia-In-My-Mind, I have ideas now! You ready?"_

_"Yeah, I think so."_

* * *

"I wonder where Mister Gourry and Mister Zelgadis are..."

"Who knows..."

"Who knows? ... Who knows?!" I exclaimed at Miss Lina who was beside me. We were walking together in a hollow forest whilst looking for our male companions. "You were the one who was responsible for blasting that place with a _Dragon Slave-_ Not just once, but twice!" I tried to refresh her memory. "For the sake of world Justice, you went _too far,_ Miss Lina!" Sure, a lot of people saw us perform that singing and dancing so-called -magic act that was really embarrassing, but casting two _Dragon Slave_ spells like that...?! Miss Lina was out of her mind...

"Don't tell me you want me to _Dragon Slave_ you because you keep reminding me about that horrifying concert we just done! Besides, those thugs and that damn Martina deserved it for laughing at me like that!" Miss Lina said, cracking her knuckles as if she was getting ready to hit me. "Plus, I did all that for free!" she growled.

"Yeah, you told me that..."

"Do you want me to hurt you, Amelia?!" She looked at me like I was an enemy or an evil villian.

"I-I... Miss Lina, calm down! I don't want to pick a fight with you, okay?" I said, trying to calm her down as I jumped over a deep puddle that was in our way.

She seemed to not taking a notice of it. I tried to wave my hands on front of her, but she ignored me. "Who said I wanted to fight you? We all know who's going to win-"

_Splash!_

Oh, my...

It took us five whole minutes to find an open lake to swim on while our clothes were getting dried using our belts as hangers. The water was cold, but we used our Flare Arrow to make it warm.

After a while of relaxing in the warm water... "Miss Lina, do you mind?!"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes were like a magnet to my boobs!"

"I was daydreaming because I'm getting hungry!" she complained, splashing about in the water.

"They're not dumplings... and watch it! You almost kicked me!" I said, getting up to splash Miss Lina with the water.

We spent about an hour there, wearing nothing but our singlets and shorts after we splashed about. It was getting dark as Miss Lina stood up to look at our attire that were hanging on the tree branches. "Amelia, I think our clothes are dry now..."

"Okay, Miss Lina... I'm coming!" I stood up, brushing the dirt off my shorts as I made my way to where my clothes were. "Huh...? That's strange... I can't seem to remove my cape from the branch!"

"You clueless Princess... Let me do it!" I moved a step back as Miss Lina slipped her last boot in her foot. She was fully dressed and I was the opposite. "Stupid thing!" she grumbled at herself.

Then, she pulled it hard. I heard a small ripping sound as she lost her balance and landing onto me. "Warghh!" I exclaimed. My cape covered our heads as we fell. Her bigger body against mine felt like I got hit by a boulder.

_Thud!_

Ahh... The pain... I can't see anything! My cape was in the way and it was dark out. I tried to struggle my way out, but Miss Lina was still on top of me. I tried to speak, but something was preventing me to even move my mouth. At that moment, I felt a slight chill in my skin because I'm not wearing my proper outfit on. The wind then blew stronger than before, blowing my cape away.

Then I saw my solution on my problem: Miss Lina atop me, with her lips locked onto mine.

She was dead unconscious. I then squirmed about, but still nothing. I stayed there for a while, still having her close to me. For some unusual reason, this felt right... I'm not sure why though...

"Mufffaaah..." Miss Lina said, tearing her eyes open and seeing me. She sat up away from me with her hand over her mouth like she ate something bad. "This shouldn't have happened..." She then stood up on her feet and ran off.

"Miss Lina! Where are you going?!" I had to ask, but she didn't answer and she disappeared in the forest.

Whatever did I do wrong...?

It was really dark now, nothing to see. So I cast a _Lighting_ spell for some light around me. I was crying softly, wondering why Miss Lina ran off like that... Does she hate me for somethin I didn't intend to do?

Then I heard rustling noise of leaves. I swiftly rubbed my teary eyes with the sleeves of my shirt. "Amelia? Amelia! Oh, you're okay!" someone said. I turned around and it was Mister Gourry. "Where's Lina? Have you seen her? Zel and I went looking for you guys... but he went on his own to get us an Inn and left me to look for you two."

"Sorry. No I haven't... Well, she sort of ran off and left me here..." I cried.

"Something happened to her maybe..."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Maybe it's her time of the month!" I then blushed. Mister Gourry knows what that means?! "No, can't be... She can't run away if it was her time..." Then he sat next to me. "You didn't mention her older sister right?"

"Why would I do that? Then this place would've been into smithereens if I did."

"Yeah, I guess..." He then sighed. "Wait, don't tell me you gave her slug! You know how she hates slugs after all!"

"Huh? Of course I know that! And I wouldn't do that to her anyway..."

"Anyway, Amelia. Let's get going. Zel might be worried about you."

The Inn wasn't that far and I ate dinner with the guys. It was quiet without Miss Lina hogging all the food. Nothing much happened that night. So I went to my bedroom to sleep for the night. Hoping Miss Lina was alright... Wherever she might be.

_Knock knock!_

Then my room door opened. I could smell it was her walking in the room. I looked up and Miss Lina came in slowly. "Miss Lina! I called you earlier. You got dirt in your ears maybe?" I found myself saying. I then sighed. "I don't know what to do with you."

"You could start by saying _hi,_" she giggled.

"Hi..." I whispered. "Anyway, how did you find me.. I mean, where we are..."

"It was simple. This was the closest Inn."

"Oh... yeah. And you know... that kiss earlier? I know the kiss was an accident but... Did you feel a spa-spark?"

"What spark? I didn't feel anything..."

My heart shattered at that moment. "Oh, but I did..."

"Amelia, listen, that was just an accident, okay? None of that happened on purpose. It's not real! Forget it and don't mention this ever again because the guys might get mad at us, especially Zel." She then sat on my bed, patting my back, then giving me a tight hug. "It will be our little secret, okay?" She said that like Mister Xellos's trademark was rubbing off on her.

"Alright, let's get some shut-eyes!" I said, after shaking the feelings I had inside.

"But I'm hungry! I missed dinner!"

"Awh, don't worry! You'll survive the night, Miss Lina!"

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's starving!"


End file.
